Sleeping To Dream
by Kimblekn
Summary: SPN post 5.11. He didn’t know how he woke up in the morning, but he knew why he went to sleep. Daley. Based on Jason Mraz's "Sleeping to Dream". One-shot.


**(Hey! Here's a Daley one shot for you! It's based on Jason Mraz's "Sleeping To Dream", which is an AMAZING song. I was doing dishes and had my MP3 player on shuffle when this song came on, and I had NEVER heard it before. 'Cause I skip some of Jason's sadder songs. Well, I heard it and I thought "Daley". Then I remembered episode 5.11 when that girl asked Dean how he even woke up in the morning. This was born. I like it and I hope you do to. The only way this MIGHT even be expanded is if I'm bored and decide to do a 'lets see how Haley's doing now', piece. Which might never happen. So, reviews = love! Show me some love!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to SPN or OTH. Or Jason Mraz, although I wish I did because he's yummy.**

Sleeping to Dream

Summary: SPN post 5.11. He didn't know how he woke up in the morning, but he knew why he went to sleep. Daley.

"_I'm dreaming of sleeping next to you  
I'm feeling like a lost little boy in a brand new town.  
I'm counting my sheep and each one that passes is another dream to ashes  
and they all fall down.  
And as I lay me down tonight,  
I close my eyes, what a beautiful sight."_

Dean and Sam got to a motel after literally going crazy. Both boys were shaken up and weren't quite sure how they were going to go on. The trip to the crazy bin made Sam realize something was wrong with him, and it wasn't the fact he was Lucifer's vessel. He was angry inside. He had this uncontrollable rage, and it disturbed him deeply. Dean on the other hand, was asked a disconcerting question he didn't have an answer to. How did he even have to will go get up in the morning? It was on his shoulders to save the world from the big bad devil. All that responsibility fell on him. For him, the scariest part was _not,_ what if he failed and millions of people died. It was what if he failed and that one person died. The one person, besides Sam, he vowed to protect always. The one person he left to keep safe. Haley James. How _did _he wake up in the morning?

When the boys got to the motel they went to their own beds. Sam fell straight to sleep, hoping that Lucifer stayed out of his fucking mind. While Dean just stared at the ceiling. He knew what would happen when he went to sleep. He would dream of her. On one hand he wanted it to happen. Wanted to see her face and to touch her. On the other hand he knew it would hurt in the morning, when he realized everything that happened in his dream was just a dream. It was like he was haunted by a ghost he couldn't, and didn't want to, kill. Sam had no idea of what hell his brother went through each night. Haley James came into Dean's life while Sam was at Stanford. A bright eyed waitress who took interest in Dean's life. When he first met her she was happily married, to Dean's discontent. Thoughts of Haley were like counting sheep to Dean. As his eyes closed he was met with her smiling face and memories of the past. His dreams that would torment him in the morning.

_ It was a busy day at Karen's Café, but who could blame people for wanting to go there? Karen's food was delicious. Not to mention Haley wouldn't even think to complain. The more people, the more tips, and Haley could use all the money she could get. Her and her husband, Nathan, were renewing their vows and money was important for that. Along with actually living afterwards. The bell chimed as another customer entered the café._

_ "Welcome to Karen's, I'll be with you in a second. Have a seat anywhere," Haley called to the man, not even looking up from the people she was currently serving. Dean just did as he was told, sitting at the counter. Haley slid up behind the counter and smiled at the man in front of her. She knew his type. Hell, her husband had been him before she came around. Haley James had a way of taming a man. In a good way. Making them want to be the 'settle down' type._

_ "Hey sweetheart," Dean greeted, still looking at the menu. "What's good here?" He questioned, finally looking up. As girly as it sounds, he felt his heart race. The waitress in front of him was gorgeous. Short, long blonde hair, big brown eyes, a button nose, and a breath taking smile. And Dean didn't even us words like 'gorgeous' or 'breath taking'. He was also sure she had a killer body, he just couldn't see it with her behind the counter. _

_ "Hm," Haley pondered. "Most everything," she giggled and the sound made him smile. "But I can tell you'll want something greasy and that'll cause your death in thirty years."_

_ "How'd you know?" He laughed and she joined in. Her face then grew serious._

_ "You wanna know a secret?" She questioned in a whisper and leaned towards him on the counter._

_ "Uh, what?" He questioned, dazed. She smelled better than she looked. Which was nearly impossible._

_ "I'm physic," she said seriously and then burst into giggles._

_ "Ha-ha, funny," he deadpanned, clearly hiding his amusement. The girl was original that was for sure. _

_ "I know I am," she grinned. "I recommend, and a drum roll please," she requested. Dean started hitting the counter with his fingers, making a drum roll sound. "The bacon cheeseburger with everything, and the fries. You __**have **__to have the fries," she informed him seriously. The fries tasted like you died and went to heaven._

_ "Then I'll have the fries and one bacon cheeseburger. With everything," he ordered and she laughed, nodding her head. She went to place the order and then apologized as she left to take other customers orders. The bell above the door rang as a raven haired boy entered the café and took a seat next to Dean. Dean didn't notice though, he was busy checking out Haley, openly. He was right, she did have a great body. He hoped he could get those legs around his waist by the end of the night._

_ "If you don't stop I'm going to kill you," Nathan Scott said through gritted teeth. He walked into the café where his wife worked, hoping to get to talk to her for a few minutes, and instead he sees some punk drooling over her. Not that he blamed him or anything, because Nathan was doing the same thing until he noticed the guy was checking her out._

_ "What?" Dean asked, confused. He turned and looked at the guy that spoke, and the first thought into his mind was __**'pretty boy'**__. Although something about the guy screamed danger, it was probably the jealousy rolling off of him in waves._

_ "Your checking out my wife. Stop it," Nathan ordered. God, where did that guy get off? After everything that had happened between him and Haley, Nathan wanted no other guys remotely close to her._

_ "And what if I don't?" Dean questioned with a smirk. Dean didn't care if she was married, he just wanted her. Although he had a feeling he wouldn't get her easily._

_ "Well then…" Nathan started and stood up. Haley spotted him as she finished up with a customer._

_ "Baby!" She exclaimed as she ran and jumped into his arms, wrapping her jean-clad legs around his waist. He stumbled back a little before laughing, and smirking at Dean who was rolling his eyes. __**'That guys a tool,' **__Dean thought about Nathan._

_ "Missed me?" Nathan questioned as people finally stopped paying attention to the scene Haley created. Nathan didn't care though, it made him feel loved and wanted._

_ "I always miss you," Haley answered honestly. Nathan's heart swelled and Dean made gagging noises. That made Haley laugh, and she turned her head to look at Dean. "Oh, shush you," she giggled, jumping down from her husbands arms. He frowned, missing her being in his arms. _

_ "You know this guy Hales?" Nathan questioned with a glare sent Deans way. Haley just chuckled before going to the other side of the counter._

_ "Not really. He's just a customer. Although I gotta say, you're the most interesting person here," she told Dean and he laughed._

_ "Hey!" Nathan pouted. Haley leaned over the counter and kissed his lips._

_ "Sorry baby, but it's true." Haley grabbed Deans finished order and put it in front of him. She rubbed his hand before walking away to other customers. Dean and Nathan started a glaring match._

"_Sleeping to dream about you  
and I'm so tired.  
Of havin' to live without you  
But I, I don't mind.  
Sleeping to dream about you and I'm so tired.  
Oh, yes I am"_

From that first day meeting her, Dean could tell her and Nathan were happy. So could some random demon that came into town. That demon decided to make their lives hell and possessed Nathan. Dean could save Haley from the demons wrath but not Nathan. Haley was heartbroken for the longest time after her husband's death. Dean took a break from hunting to spend time with her. He fell in love and they eventually tried a relationship.

Sometimes Dean would take afternoon naps just to see her. To hear her voice. It was usually her screaming at him, though. He often dreamt about that last time he saw her. She was so angry that day. Not that he could blame her or anything. He deserved everything she screamed at him. Haley was so different on those two days. The day they got together and the day they broke up.

_When dean walked into Haley's apartment he almost ran into her. She was standing just in front of the door, starring at the room's she lived in. _

"_Hales what's the matter?" Dean questioned, rubbing her shoulders, but she pulled away. "Haley?"_

"_It feels like he's fading," Haley said with a tremor in her voice. "But not at the same time. When I dream now, it's not always about him. He's not what I see when I look for my future, and that scares me," she admitted, finally turning to look at him. They lost each other starring into the other's eyes._

"_Who do you see now?" Dean questioned, walking closer to her. At her confused look he went on. "When you see your future," Dean clarified and was rewarded with a blinding smile._

"_You," Haley admitted and crushed their lips together._

"_I found myself in the riches  
Your eyes, your lips, your hair  
Well you were everywhere, out there.  
I woke up in the ditches.  
I hit the light and I thought you might be here  
But you were nowhere. Oh love,  
Well, you were nowhere at home.  
As I lay me back to sleep,  
This love that I pray that I can Keep."_

Dean lost himself in those two memories of her. In her beauty, because _god _was she beautiful. Even with all the girls he had been with he had never before seen someone as beautiful as her. She had this light about her. She screamed innocence and pureness. Something Dean found himself in deep need of now a days. He was surrounded by death, and evil. All he wanted was Haley, but he ruined that. His deepest fear was ruining her, and he left before he could.

Dean was startled awake after his second dream of her. In his sleep clouded mind he didn't realize she was just a dream. He hit the light and for a moment he saw her. In stead of a dream of her, he had a day dream. But that too was a memory.

_He woke up after his first time making love to Haley. She was still asleep. Naked, except for the thin sheet covering her body. He smirks. He thought she was innocent, wow, he was proven wrong. He had never before had an experience that amazing. She was everything to him, and he realized that fact in that moment. She had told him only weeks ago that she loved him, but understood he couldn't say it back. She knew he loved her, but she also knew him. Dean Winchester wasn't one for admitting his feelings. He didn't like 'chick flick' moments as he dubbed them. She was amazing and he didn't know how he got her. As she stirred awake Dean shook his day dreams away…_

The images of her faded away and Dean instantly felt the pain. He looked at the time and saw it was only three in the morning. He needed to go back to sleep. To dream about her again. As he went back to sleep he hoped he couldn't just stay in dream land with her.

"_It's just a little a lullaby to keep myself from crying myself to sleep at night  
Oh just a lullaby to keep from crying myself to sleep  
Oh just a, just oh, just a little lullaby,"_

It was a ritual for Dean to think about her before he went to sleep. The alternative was crying himself to tears. He needed her and he didn't, couldn't, have her.

"_What's that song called?" Dean asked and then chuckled as Haley shrieked in response. Haley was playing her guitar and singing along when Dean came in. He had basically lived in her apartment for the past months, so he could come and go as he pleased. Haley and Brooke didn't mind. After Nathan's death, Brooke had moved back into the apartment to keep Haley company. _

"_It's called 'Lay Me Down'," Haley laughed. Dean had heard her sing before and he loved her voice, almost more than her laugh. Almost but not quite._

"_Is it about me?" Dean questioned with a smirk, that soon turned to a frown. He heard the lyrics and he really hoped it wasn't written about him. Haley saw his facial expression and put down her guitar, then burst out into laughter. _

"_It's by the 'Wreckers'," Haley laughed. He jumped over the back of the couch so he was sitting beside her. _

"_I like it better when you sing your originals." He then gave her a slow kiss. "You are so talented," he breathed out against her lips._

"_I love you," she declared._

"_I love you too," Dean said it for the first time. Haley shot him a brilliant smile, before kissing him again._

"_I know," she shrugged and he laughed. "But it's nice to hear." They kissed again. _

"_Sleeping to dream about you  
And I'm so tired  
Of having to live without you  
And I'm so tired"_

Dean loved sleep, even welcomed it with open arms. When he slept it was the only time he got to see the love of his life. Only time he got to see her smile, laugh, and even cry. He was so tired, had been for years. Before he actually went to hell, he thought he was already in it. Living without her hurt more than any torture the yellow eyed demon could think up. He was just so tired of living without her. And also tired of having the last memory of her being such an awful one.

_Dean had received a visit from his dad. His father didn't approve of him staying in one place for long. And getting serious with a girl? That was unheard of. John Winchester told him that girl would only get hurt in the end. A demon might try to go after Dean, and she would get caught in the cross fire. Or the demon might go after her to get at him. Dean decided he needed to leave. He needed her safe. He couldn't live in a world she wasn't. Even if he wasn't with her, she needed to exist. So he walked to her apartment to break up with her. He just knew she wouldn't let him go easily. He went to open her apartment door when her bubbly roommate came barreling out of it, and into him. _

"_Whoa, there," he commented emotionlessly. She looked up at him with her dimpled smile._

"_Hey, Broody 2.0,"she giggled. Then she saw his somber expression and sobered up._

"_Where you going, Brooke?" He questioned. He knew it was best if Brooke was with Haley. She would get her through the heartbreak. Haley would get over him, he convinced himself. Brooke started giggling again._

"_She put a hold on the room and the black scrunchie, so have fun." To Brooke's surprise Dean frowned. That was supposed to cheer him up! But, now all Dean wanted to do was go into her room and have his way with her. He couldn't though. It wouldn't be right._

_ "Stay Brooke. She's going to need you," Dean told her. As Brooke looked into his eyes she could see the regret there. She automatically knew what was happening._

_ "Your breaking up with her aren't you?" She questioned softly._

_ "Yeah," he sighed. Brooke's exterior hardened._

_ "Go get it over with, leave, and __**never **__come back," Brooke ordered and sank to her knees outside of the door. Dean went into the apartment. He didn't see Haley so he went straight into the room her and Brooke shared. He saw her in shorts and a tank top with her back to him. She was searching for something in her drawers._

_ "Haley," Dean called, strained. Her whipped around and smiled. For once and smile didn't go onto his own face. Haley noticed and her own smile faltered._

_ "Your early," she chirped and bounced over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He couldn't deny himself that. One last kiss. It was filled with longing, lust, and love. _

_ "Haley," he moaned when she started sucking on his neck._

_ "Let's move to the bed," she requested and started pulling him towards her bed. That snapped him out of his daze. He removed her hands from his a backed up. "Where are you going? I'm trying to seduce you!" Haley said mock-outraged. At that moment he realized he was making the stupidest decision of his life but he couldn't stop himself. She deserved better._

_ "Haley, I'm leaving," Dean blurted out._

_ "What?" Haley squeaked out, confusion and hurt lacing her voice._

_ "My dad's in town and he reminded me how stupid I'm being." Dean's voice stayed emotionless._

_ "How are you being stupid?!" Haley jumped from her bed._

_ "By getting you involved! You could get hurt," Dean yelled the first part. Haley walked up to him and put her hands on his chest._

_ "So what? You're doing this to keep me safe?" Haley questioned incredulously._

_ "Yes," Dean sighed, happy she seemed to understand._

_ "Bull shit!" She yelled and punched him on his chest. "Your being a coward and running!"_

_ "I'm not. I'm…" Dean tried to explain._

_ "Do not pull this crap, Dean," she warned her voice dangerously low. "Do not break my heart and say it's to keep me safe."_

_ "__**I'm **__not breaking your heart! Nathan did that when he died." He was expecting the slap to the face he got. _

_ "Do not even bring up Nathan in this. He would never do this to me," she whimpered._

_ "Your right. He wouldn't. 'Cause you were the one to leave him, not the other way around." When she said he was running she hit a sore spot. He was running and he knew it. She changed him for the better and it scared him half to death. He saw the tears in her eyes._

_ "Dean…" she warned but he kept trying to hurt her. Trying to get her to throw him out. Make everything easier on him._

_ "I'm not pulling a Haley James. I'm not bailing on my problems."_

_ "If you were leaving to keep me safe and unharmed, you wouldn't be here hurting me," she declared, sinking down on her bed._

_ "My dad wants me to hunt again and the truth is I missed it. This life with you, it's just not me."_

_ "Then leave!" She exploded. "You cannot just come into my life, heal my heart, and then leave with the shabby excuse of keeping me safe! It does not work that way. If you want to leave, leave. Do not make up excuses," she ordered, tears streaming down her face. Dean started walking towards the door. He opened it and started heading out, but stopped to say one last thing._

_ "Bye, Hales. I lo…" but she didn't want to hear those three words from him._

_ "I HATE YOU!" She yelled and his face crumbled in pain. Good, maybe he could feel what she did. He closed her door and headed out of her apartment. Brooke pushed him out of the way and headed to comfort her hurting friend. Not before cussing out Dean though. It took Dean two years to fully understand the mistake he made. When his brother came back into his life and he needed someone to talk to and the only person he wanted was out of reach. That's around the time he started sleeping just to dream about her. _

"_Well I'm so, I'm tired  
I'm falling, I'm so tired, I'm so tired"_

**(Tell me if it sucked, lovelies!)**


End file.
